degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Natalie Granger
' ' Natalie Granger 'is the mother of Imogen Moreno. She is portrayed by Janine Theriault. Character History Season 12 In 'Never Ever (1), her daughter Imogen comes to the hospital where she works to ask for $500 to build the set for her school play, she asks Imogen to lunch before she had a chance to ask for the money. Imogen tres to avoid it but soon gives in and the two eat lunch. Imogen admits that the only reason she visited was to get the money needed for the set. Natalie is upset, but writes the check out and tells Imogen that it would be nice to see her when she didn't need money. Imogen agrees to meet for dinner that evening. When Imogen does not come to dinner, she goes to her house to find Imogen and Fiona on the porch, Imogen visibly upset. She asks for Imogen's "friend" Fiona to give them some privacy, to which Imogen replies that Fiona is her girlfriend. This shocks Natalie, as she was unaware Imogen was a lesbian, or even had a girlfriend. She leaves after Imogen asks her to. In Never Ever (2), Principal Simpson calls her when Imogen gets sent to the office for hitting Marisol with a book. She explains to Principal Simpson what Imogen is going through. She explains that Imogens father and her have always been in contact and that they have been visiting doctors together to check on his progress. She explains that he was diagnosed with early onset dementia and that it has progressed more quickly than they expected. She explains the effects of dementia to Imogen and that he will eventually have to move into a home. Imogen says that just because she abandoned her dad doesn't mean she will. Imogen visits her in the hospital again, crying. She explains that her father thought she was Natalie and asks if there is anything they can do. Natalie explains that there is nothing they can do but be there for him. Imogen calls her 'mom' for the first time. In I Want It That Way (1), she is seen talking with Imogen and Fiona because Fiona wants to have a relationship with her, but is turned off when she mentions her mother Laura Coyne's house arrest. They later rekindle when Fiona visits her at the hospital and Natalie tells her that they can go shopping sometime. In I Want It That Way (2), Fiona, Imogen, and Natalie continue to spend time together, but Imogen begins to resent that Fiona needs her mother. Later, Fiona gets Imogen and Natalie to meet up and discuss the renovation of Imogen's room. Trivia *She and Imogen came to the agreement that Imogen would visit every other week and stay occasionally. *She left Imogen when she was 8. *Her phone number is 416-570-3192 *It is inferred that Natalie remarried because Imogen has been said to have stepsiblings. *Imogen is frequently seen calling Natalie by her first name and not "Mom." Quotes *"This is a nice surprise." (first line) *“Imogen. The next time you come to visit, it would be nice if it wasn’t because you needed money.” *"There are little things we can do, but we can't cure him, all we can do is be there for him." (regarding Louis Moreno) Category:Parents Category:Minor Character Category:Season 12 Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Category:Recurring Characters